onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
Shopping Plaza
The Shopping Plaza is where players go to spend their Onigiri Coins . This is the "Cash Shop" of Onigiri Online and players are able to purchase special items or spend their Coins on a Gachapon system for various rewards. Upon entering the shop, the player is greeted by Kinka Mei. She will talk to the player if the player clicks on her, enters or exits the gachapon, rolls a capsule in the gachapon, or purchases any item. By clicking on her many times, the player is sometimes able to listen to her past. The Shopping Plaza is split into multiple sections to make browsing easier while the gachapon, called the Nyankoropon, contains 5 machines for players to choose from. 'Shopping Plaza' The Shopping Plaza is split into 4 views: View all, Special Items, Power Ups, and Helping Hand. There are also three special categorizations of items on the left labeled as New Items, Start Dash Kits, and Premium Boost Tickets. 'Special Items' For those who seek perfection! *Repair Fairy (10 for 50 Onigiri Coins, 30 for 100 Onigiri Coins) In the event that Yoshitsune makes a mistake while repairing, this item will be consumed and turn it into a great success. *Storage Expansion (80 Onigiri Coins) Expands your storage by 50 slots. May be purchased 4 times. *Smelting Reset Button A (1 for 40 Onigiri Coins, 3 for 80 Onigiri Coins) Prevents loss of the weapon due to failure during Smelting. *Smelting Reset Button B (1 for 80 Onigiri Coins, 3 for 160 Onigiri Coins) Prevents the loss of the weapon due to failure during smelting. *Not used up on a Success. *Smelting Amulet Lucky (1 for 16 Onigiri Coins, 3 for 32 Onigiri Coins) When used, raises the success rate of smelting by 10% to a maximum of 95%. *Smelting Amulet Great Fortune (1 for 20 Onigiri Coins, 3 for 40 Onigiri Coins) When used, raises the success rate of smelting by 20% to a maximum of 95%. *Magatama Slot Aid A (1 for 50 Onigiri Coins, 3 for 100 Onigiri Coins) Prevents a Slot from being broken on a failed Crafting. *Magatama Slot Aid B (1 for 90 Onigiri Coins, 3 for 180 Onigiri Coins) Prevents a Slot from being broken on a failed Crafting. Only used when a Slot would be broken. *Crafter's Amulet Lucky (1 for 32 Onigiri Coins, 3 for 64 Onigiri Coins) When used, raises the success rate of Crafting by 10% to a maximum of 95%. *Crafter's Amulet Great Fortune (1 for 40 Onigiri Coins, 3 for 80 Onigiri Coins) When used, raises the success rate of Crafting by 20% to a maximum of 95%. 'Power Ups' Dungeons giving you trouble? Check here! *Hi Potion (10 for 15 Onigiri Coins or 30 for 30 Onigiri Coins) Restores 30% of maximum HP up to 1000 HP. Also removes any negative status effects. *Mega Potion (10 for 15 Onigiri Coins or 30 for 30 Onigiri Coins) Restores 25% of maximum HP up to 800 HP to yourself and nearby Party members. Will also remove any negative status effects. *Soul Egg (10 for 80 Onigiri Coins or 30 for 160 Onigiri Coins - 10 for 69 Onigiri Coins or 30 for 134 Onigiri Coins) Restores a player with 500 HP or 70%. *Soul Egg PT (10 for 60 Onigiri Coins or 30 for 120 Onigiri Coins) Resurrects all Party members within 10m at 20% of max HP (min. 100). *Storage Expansion (80 Onigiri Coins) Expands your storage by 50 slots. May be purchased 4 times. *EXP Boost + 200% (1 for 25 Onigiri Coins or 3 for 50 Onigiri Coins - 1 for 19 Onigiri Coins or 3 for 38 Onigiri Coins) Increases EXP gained by + 200% for 60 minutes. *Ryou Boost + 50% (1 for 25 Onigiri Coins or 3 for 50 Onigiri Coins - 1 for 19 Onigiri Coins or 3 for 38 Onigiri Coins) Increases Ryou drops by + 50% for 30 or 60 minutes. *Prayer Crystal (10 for 50 Onigiri Coins or 30 for 100 Onigiri Coins) Completely replenishes a Partner's stamina. *Status Point Reset (200 Onigiri Coins - 149 Onigiri Coins) Returns all expended Stat Points and allows you to choose a different type. *Red Oni I Magatama (9 Onigiri Coins) Strange Magatama that boosts Attack Power. Great for beginners! *Red Oni II Magatama (14 Onigiri Coins)) Strange Magatama that boosts Attack Power. Great for beginners! *Red Oni III Magatama (29 Onigiri Coins)) Strange Magatama that boosts Attack Power. Great for beginners! *Blue Oni I Magatama (9 Onigiri Coins) Strange Magatama that boosts Defense. Great for beginners! *Blue Oni II Magatama (14 Onigiri Coins) Strange Magatama that boosts Defense. Great for beginners! *Blue Oni III Magatama (29 Onigiri Coins) Strange Magatama that boosts Defense. Great for beginners! *Yellow Oni I Magatama (9 Onigiri Coins) Strange Magatama that boosts HP. Great for beginners! *Yellow Oni II Magatama (14 Onigiri Coins) Strange Magatama that boosts HP. Great for beginners! *Yellow Oni III Magatama (29 Onigiri Coins) Strange Magatama that boosts HP. Great for beginners! *Purple Oni I Magatama (9 Onigiri Coins) Strange Magatama that boosts SP. Great for beginners! *Purple Oni II Magatama (14 Onigiri Coins) Strange Magatama that boosts SP. Great for beginners! *Purple Oni III Magatama (29 Onigiri Coins) Strange Magatama that boosts SP. Great for beginners! *Green Oni I Magatama (9 Onigiri Coins) Strange Magatama that boosts POW and VIT. Great for beginners! *Green Oni II Magatama (14 Onigiri Coins) Strange Magatama that boosts POW and VIT. Great for beginners! *Green Oni III Magatama (29 Onigiri Coins) Strange Magatama that boosts POW and VIT. Great for beginners! 'Helping Hand' Items to soothe your pains. *Repair Fairy (10 for 50 Onigiri Coins, 30 for 100 Onigiri Coins) In the event that Yoshitsune makes a mistake while repairing, this item will be consumed and turn it into a great success. *Storage Expansion (80 Onigiri Coins) Expands your storage by 50 slots. May be purchased 4 times. *Warrior's Start Dash Kit (69 Onigiri Coins) A Start Dash Kit for a valiant Oni Warrior. Contains identified rare items, as well as deluxe revival items that can only be purchased with Onigiri Coins. Also includes a set of 2 Experience Tickets, worth a total 10,000 EXP! On top of that, it also includes 30,000 Ryo for all of your purchasing needs! Contains 2x EXP Ticket 5000 , 1x Moneybags , 1x Warrior's Magatama , 5x Soul Egg , 1x Kikuichimonji , 1x Nihongou , 1x Onigiri , 1x Heavenly Nora Twin Blades , 1x Dark Fledgling Sparrow Bow , 1x Boulder Battleaxe . - Weapons included in the start dash kit have set skills. *Strategist's Start Dash Kit (69 Onigiri Coins) A Start Dash Kit for a valiant Oni Magician. Contains identified rare items, as well as deluxe revival items that can only be purchased with Onigiri Coins. Also includes a set of 2 Experience Tickets, worth a total 10,000 EXP! On top of that, it also includes 30,000 Ryo for all of your purchasing needs! Contains 2x EXP Ticket 5000 , 1x Moneybags , 1x Magatama of Wisdom , 5x Soul Egg , 1x Thirty Six Poets , 1x Honebamiyoshimitsu , 1x Manjusri of Flame , 1x Oak Staff , 1x Jizou Talisman . - Weapons included in the start dash kit have set skills. *Prayer Crystal (10 for 50 Onigiri Coins or 30 for 100 Onigiri Coins) Completely replenishes a Partner's stamina. *Silver Bazaar Ticket (10 Onigiri Coins) Enables the sale of Weapon & Magatama Recipes in your Bazaar stall, and allows you to sell up to 20 items at once. Lasts for 1 day after purchase. You may not but another Bazaar Ticket until this one runs out. *Gold Bazaar Ticket (90 Onigiri Coins) Enables the sale of Weapon & Magatama Recipes in your Bazaar stall, and allows you to sell up to 20 items at once. Lasts for 30 day after purchase. You may not but another Bazaar Ticket until this one runs out. *Platinum Premium Boost (30) (119 Onigiri Coins) Grants the following for 30 days: EXP/Ryou gain +30%, 20 extra inventory slots, restore item usage speed +30%, 1 extra Dungeon Continue. *Takes effect on purchase. Cannot purchase another ticket until this one expires. *Platinum Premium Boost (60) (174 Onigiri Coins) Grants the following for 60 days: EXP/Ryou gain +30%, 20 extra inventory slots, restore item usage speed +30%, 1 extra Dungeon Continue. *Takes effect on purchase. Cannot purchase another ticket until this one expires. *Platinum Premium Boost (90) (199 Onigiri Coins) Grants the following for 90 days: EXP/Ryou gain +30%, 20 extra inventory slots, restore item usage speed +30%, 1 extra Dungeon Continue. *Takes effect on purchase. Cannot purchase another ticket until this one expires. 'Nyankoropon' In the Nyankoropon screen, the player is able to access the five lottery style machines and the "Point Exchange" shop. Here, the player can spend their Onigiri Coins for a chance at valuable items including costumes, skill cards, and special Ougi skill cards. The player may also receive other items such as experience boosters and amulets. To use the Nyankoropon, the player must first select from one of the five available machines. The prizes in the machines may change at a moment's notice, so prizes vary. The prizes players can obtain vary depending on the rarity of the capsule that they roll. These tiers, from lowest rarity to highest, are blue, green, red, silver, and gold. Some items, particularly costumes, may change between male and female characters. Typical pricing for rolls are 1 for 40 Onigiri Coins or 5 for 160 Onigiri Coins. Alternatively, players can use a gacha ticket for one free roll. In the Point Exchange shop, players can trade in specific items for differing amounts of points. These points can then be exchanged for other items. Players can obtain various item such as Artisan's Treasure Swords, or Status Point Resets, among others. 'Nyankoropon Prizes' Previews of the various clothing sets can be viewed here. ''Current Male Machines Current Female Machines 'Point Exchange Shop''' Here, the player is able to exchange certain items for specified point values. Using the obtained points, the player may purchase special items.